THE TAINTED HEART OF LOVE AND BETRAYAL
by PhoenixFlame28
Summary: {Summary: Harry Potter though he had it all. A nice job, friends, a amazing girlfriend. But what happens when he wakes up in the past directly eight years in a cupboard at age fourteen and finds out betrayal every place he looks but will he be willing to let someone in his heart again? Harem mabye }
1. DISCLAMER

_**DISCLAMER**_

 _ **I WILL NEVER OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY THING IN IT_**_

 _ **PHOENIXFLAME28**_ __


	2. Chapter 1

**THE TAINTED HEART OF LOVE AND BETRAYL.**

 **{Summary: Harry Potter though he had it all. A nice job, friends, a amazing girlfriend. But what happens when he wakes up in the past directly eight years in a cupboard at age fourteen and finds out betrayal every place he looks but will he be willing to let someone in his heart again?}**

 **Chapter One: The fight that started it all**

 **Anger.**

 **Pain.**

 **Guilt.**

 **And remorse.**

 **That is what I felt when Ginny yelled at me to drop dead, after she started ranting and berating me, then stormed off. I can't believe we had had or first fight over something so trivial like me not going to her Quidditch game tonight for the Harpies women league. I tried to tell her I can't make it was because I had to work late tonight. But as soon as those words came out of my mouth she started accusing me of cheating because she didn't believe that I had so many work hours.**

 **{Flashback to beginning to the end of argument}**

 _ **Noon 12:34**_

 _ **As soon as I walked into my house I bought after the war Ginny ran up to me and hugged me. "Hey Harry, are you going to my game tonight?" As soon as she said that I got a bad feeling in my gut, but I ignored it and replied "You mean the games tonight. I thought it was tomorrow!" as I said that I saw her face drop, but I continued "I already took extra hours so I can have the whole day tomorrow free."**_

 _ **"You know what if you don't want to come then I am breaking up with you." she said.**_

 _ **At first I was shocked she would say that but said "Are you blackmailing me. You know I want to show up to the game but I have to go to work. I can't change my schedule around at the last minute!" I said infuriated that she even tried to blackmail me.**_

 _ **"Ya I am. Just be glad I'm not breaking up with you because of that whore your cheating on me with." as she said that my shock came back" Ya I know you seeing someone else while you are supposedly working extra hours."**_

 _ **Now I was angry " I am not cheating on you what so ever. I never would."**_

 _ **"Ya right you know what, when you're ready to be honest with me then we might get back together." She waited there for a few minutes before she released I wasn't going to saw anything she yelled at me to drop dead and stormed out of the house.**_

 **{Flashback end}**

 **So here I am now falling asleep. Thinking about what just happened.**

 **THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVER SO PLEASE NO FLAME. COMMENT IF YOU LIKE IT ALREADY.**

 _ **-PhoenixFlame28**_ **soefj'wlfjejfeo** __


	3. Chapter 2

**THE TAINTED HEART OF LOVE AND BETRAYL.**

 **{Summary: Harry Potter though he had it all. A nice job, friends, a amazing girlfriend. But what happens when he wakes up in the past directly eight years in a cupboard at age fourteen and finds out betrayal every place he looks but will he be willing to let someone in his heart again?}**

 **Chapter Two: Deity's Truths uncovered and Familiars**

 _ **Destiny speak**_

 _Harry thoughts_

 _Goblin talk_

 _ **Mind speak with familiar**_

 **Somewhere in the universe**

 **Destiny POV**

 **It is so unfair that Fate made him live like that. People pretending to love him. People using him, well if I have anything to say about that then I will help him. Now to get Fate and Time.**

 **Harry's POV**

 **When I woke up I heard Hermione over me yelling at Ron to wake... wait what is going on. "Shut up Hermione people are trying to sleep" I said when I looked up but was shocked to find a younger Hermione frustrated she said fine stay asleep while we go get your stuff at Diagon Alley." Hermione huffed. " Fine I'm getting up give me ten minutes."** _ **Harry go to Gringotts and ask for BloodFang alone.**_ _Who are you and why am I in the burrow_ **?** _ **I sent you back to two weeks before your fourth year to correct all the manipulations and deaths that could be prevented and as for who I am you can call Destiny**_ _. So that means that I can save Cedric._ I thought a little hopeful _ **Yes you can, now get dress.**_

 **And with that I rushed to get dressed and ran down stairs after grabbing my vault key. " Good your finally down here so we can go." And with that we got in the taxi that was waiting and drove to the Leaky Cauldron. When we got there we paid the driver and entered. "Good evening Tom" I said to the barman "Hello Harry have a nice summer?" Tom asked "Not too bad except for the world cup, how about you?" I asked "Not too bad either been a bit busy but it's worth it isn't it." "Ya it isn't, we'll see ya latter, bye." "Bye" And with that we entered Diagon Alley and I told the Weasley's that I needed to get to my vault for some gold and just continue without me and that I will catch up with them latter. They relucently agreed and I was walking toward the front teller when Destiny told me to say what she says in my head to him and I agreed not knowing to do.**

 _"master goblin I wish for a meeting with BloodFang "_ **And with that the goblin fell out of his seat in a face of shock and went to go get BloodFang.** _"Wright this way mister..." "Potter, Harry" "Of course mister potter this way."_ **when we approached the office at the far end of the hallway there was a sign that said BloodFang. "Enter" a voice inside said and I opened the door and walked in but didn't sit down looking at the goblin I assumed was BloodFang "Well mister potter you needed something?" "Yes master goblin, I wish to go over my account and take a magical power test and gifts as well then get on to more important things like the horcrux in madam Lestrange vault that is actually Helga Hufflepuff chalice. Then the other five horcrux's that Voldermort made." " Alright let's do the magical power and gift test first." He said as he pulled a piece of paper and knife out of his desk and said " All you need to do is cut your hand and slice it across your palm, don't worry as soon as you do it you cut will heal but it will be a little numb." BloodFang said and as soon as I did it words started appearing and the look of surprise was on his face when he handed me the paper which read**

 **MAGICAL POWER AND GIFT TEST**

 **POWER LEVEL: 468**

 **MAGICAL CORE BLOCKED 85% BY A. DOMBOLDORE**

 **MAGICAL GIFTS:**

 **-PERSALTONGE**

 **-METAMORPHAGY BLOCKED**

 **-NATURAL OCCULEMYS BLOCKED BY A. DUMBELDORE**

 **-MULTIPLE ANIMAGI BLOCKED BY A. DUMBELDORE**

 **-WANDLESS MAGIC BLOCKED BY A. DUMBELDORE**

 **-HEALING MAGIC 75% BLOCKED BY A. DUMBELDORE**

 **"Mr. Potter this is not supposed to be like this blocks are supposed to by taking off by eleven, and I know for a fact that Albus Dumbledore is not your magical guardian. I am, your parants asked me to before they died but before I was arrived at your home your were already gone and you didn't slow down your first time you came here so I couldn't talk to you just yet. Butt to make up for my mistakes since I am your magical guardian I can emancipate you and let you become the head of your house and let you get full access to your family vault." BloodFang said while he was pulling a box out of his mini-vault. "It's ok BloodFang and yes I will accept your afore."I said as he pulled the ring out. The ring was pure white with silver and black trimmings with a grim on front. "When you put this on it will break the blocks on you Harry."**

 **A blinding white light burst through the office when I put the ring on and I felt my bones fixing themselves and I passed out.**

 **Second chapter down.**

 **-PhoenixFlame28**


	4. Chapter 3

**THE TAINTED HEART OF LOVE AND BETRAYL.**

 **{Summary: Harry Potter though he had it all. A nice job, friends, a amazing girlfriend. But what happens when he wakes up in the past directly eight years in a cupboard at age fourteen and finds out betrayal every place he looks but will he be willing to let someone in his heart again?}**

 **Chapter Three: Accounts Betrayal and Familiar**

 _ **Destiny speak**_

 _Harry thoughts_

 _Goblin talk_

 _ **Mind speak with familiar**_

 **Harrys POV**

 **When I woke up I heard people moving around when I released that I had just fainted when I opened my eyes and saw the Weasleys and Hermione at my bed side along with BloodFang who was holding a satchel that looked empty.** _ **Are you alright harry I thought something terrible happened when you fainted.**_ **her voiced laced with worry and thats when I released that I had been staring at the wall across of me for a while. "What happened?" I asked BloodFang "Well when you fainted coming out of your vault after you asked me to bring this and enchant it to be bottomless." Thats when I released every else was staring at me but when I gave them a questioning look BloodFang snapped his fingers and a mirror appeared and I stood up and walk over there. To say that I was surprised at the person that appeared in the mirror.**

 **There I stood at 5'8 with long wavy black hair with tan skin and was lean and no glasses. When I released I had no glasses I gave BloodFang a big hug to the surprise of the others when I released what I just did I quickly apologized but in respond I got a chuckle and a don't worry about."Mister potter can I speak to you alone please, just for a second." before anybody can say anything I accepted and walk with him down the hall. "Harry I put books you are going to need to master you talents for you and about 3000 gallons so buy yourself a new wardrobe cause you need it okay?" And with that he left me with the bag and I walked back to the Weasleys and told them I am gonna need new cloths.**

 **So at the end of the day I got my school things along with a first year and second year runes books so I can change subjects, and about 4 robes, bout 10 pants new shoes, 14 shirts and guess what they were all in black with a tent of silver. And I immediately change into pants and shirt. Well lets get going cause I am tired.**

 **ONE DAY BEFORE SEMPTEMBER 1**

 **"Ronald get packed cause we are leaving early to make it on the train." "What about Harry mum?" "I am already packed Ron." I said with amusement in my eyes. Ron just sighed.**

 **Third chapter down**

 **-PhoenixFlame28**


	5. Chapter 4

**THE TAINTED HEART OF LOVE AND BETRAYL.**

 **{Summary: Harry Potter though he had it all. A nice job, friends, a amazing girlfriend. But what happens when he wakes up in the past directly eight years in a cupboard at age fourteen and finds out betrayal every place he looks but will he be willing to let someone in his heart again?}**

 **Chapter Three: Accounts Betrayal and Familiar**

 _ **Destiny speak**_

 _Harry thoughts_

 _Goblin talk_

 _ **Mind speak with familiar**_

 **Harrys POV**

 **When I woke up I heard people moving around when I released that I had just fainted when I opened my eyes and saw the Weasleys and Hermione at my bed side along with BloodFang who was holding a satchel that looked empty.** _ **Are you alright harry I thought something terrible happened when you fainted.**_ **her voiced laced with worry and thats when I released that I had been staring at the wall across of me for a while. "What happened?" I asked BloodFang "Well when you fainted coming out of your vault after you asked me to bring this and enchant it to be bottomless." Thats when I released every else was staring at me but when I gave them a questioning look BloodFang snapped his fingers and a mirror appeared and I stood up and walk over there. To say that I was surprised at the person that appeared in the mirror.**

 **There I stood at 5'8 with long wavy black hair with tan skin and was lean and no glasses. When I released I had no glasses I gave BloodFang a big hug to the surprise of the others when I released what I just did I quickly apologized but in respond I got a chuckle and a don't worry about."Mister potter can I speak to you alone please, just for a second." before anybody can say anything I accepted and walk with him down the hall. "Harry I put books you are going to need to master you talents for you and about 3000 gallons so buy yourself a new wardrobe cause you need it okay?" And with that he left me with the bag and I walked back to the Weasleys and told them I am gonna need new cloths.**

 **So at the end of the day I got my school things along with a first year and second year runes books so I can change subjects, and about 4 robes, bout 10 pants new shoes, 14 shirts and guess what they were all in black with a tent of silver. And I immediately change into pants and shirt. Well lets get going cause I am tired.**

 **ONE DAY BEFORE SEMPTEMBER 1**

 **"Ronald get packed cause we are leaving early to make it on the train." "What about Harry mum?" "I am already packed Ron." I said with amusement in my eyes. Ron just sighed.**

 **Third chapter down**

 **-PhoenixFlame28**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE : IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

 ** _SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED THE STORY YET I'VE BEEN OCCUPIED WITH SCHOOL AND THE LIKES SO_**

 ** _I'M AM GOING TTO POST NEW CHAPTER SOON:)_**

 ** _-PHOENIXFLAME28_**


End file.
